Jaziz
by Halcyonic Dayz
Summary: A student of Auradon is crushing on Jay and while spying on him gave himself away witnessing Jay's urinal ritual. What is Jay's ritual? Who is the crush? Only one way to find out. Oh yes, some characters are taken from the novels.


Disclaimer - In no way shape or form do I own the movies Descendants or the books. I do not know the sexuality of the cast. Everything within this story is naturally fictional.

* * *

_Descendants_

_Aziz and Jay_

_After Tourney Aziz and Jay go to the boy's toilets where Aziz witness Jay peeing in a urinal with his trousers and underwear down at his ankles. When asked about it Jay invites Aziz to try it himself which Aziz does. While doing that Jay tells Aziz the story as to why he pees like that (with a flashback of Jay peeing with his trousers and underwear down while at the isle) before telling Aziz that there's someone on the team that he is crushing on. When Aziz inquires as to who that person is Jay kisses him and Aziz becomes aware that it is him._

_Aziz takes Jay to his dorm room where they have sex and fall asleep naked in each other arms._

* * *

Aziz fought to stay awake for he feared this was all a dream and if he fell asleep now then he will wake up not wrapped up in Jay's strong arms, not feel the remnants of Jay's soon to be dry cum that managed to escape from his hole, an easy feat really considering Jay seemed to determine to fill him up with his delicious load. That he will wake up still nude but alone with messy sheets as he just had what could be argued the best sex of his young life, that it was the only sex he had he cared not to think about because it felt so damn real but still he feared that it was too good to be true.

It all started after the boys changed out of their Tourney outfit and went their separate ways, Aziz heard Jay proclaimed that he needed to take a piss and Aziz face warmed as he pictured it. There was a rumor among the students of Auradon Prep that Jay only peed with his trousers and underwear down at his ankles and Aziz wanted to have a good look at Jay's tight ass. He also wanted to hold his each butt cheek in both hands and squeeze them as he feasted on Jay's neck.

Realizing his daydream was causing a stirring in his pants and the object of his desire was building a good distance between them and that by the time that he caught up to Jay he might be washing his hands with his business dealt with Aziz put such imaginative thoughts aside and gave chase mindful to appear that he wasn't following the star player or that he was in a rush.

He watched as Jay entered the toilets and hesitated at the threshold for fear at getting caught perving on a male, he strained his ears trying to determine if Jay was alone or not and praying that he gained some stealth abilities from his old man.

_'_I wonder how Jafar will react if he knew the street rat's whelp was crushing on his son_.'_ Aziz thought unknowingly imitating Aladdin's grin as he carefully looked around the corner and towards the urinal to see if this rumor proved to be true or not while hoping the former was the case.

Next thing Aziz knew was his squeal being heard as he couldn't help but cheer in delight seeing in the flesh the bare ass cheeks of the bad boy, pickpocket, Tourney hero adonis god that he fell hard for and somehow Jay recognized his voice and was demanding he showed himself.

His heart now thumping like a jackrabbit, Aziz checked himself and took some comfort that his boner did not return from earlier at the sight he just witness and taking a few quick deep breaths took a step forward, turned and walked towards Jay.

"Most guys cry out though admittedly they don't sound so girlish," Jay said with his back still to him as he still peed.

Aziz considered lying and claiming it was Chad, who he loathed, who must have sounded like the girl as he just passed him, but while the two weren't close he couldn't bring himself to lie to Jay. Bending the truth would have to do.

"Yeah sorry. I wasn't expecting to see your moon when I turned the corner just now."

Still, Jay's peed continued to flow and Aziz felt uncomfortable with both the silence and his temptation to have a quick look at Jay's cock.

"Well?" Jay asked eventually.

"Well?" replied Aziz confused.

"Don't you need to take a leak?"

"Oh yeah!" Aziz responded mentally facepalming himself.

Now Jay turned his head aside as Aziz stood in front of the urinal next to him. The atmosphere was getting to Aziz as he thought of Jay kind off half-naked next to him with his cock in hand while he stared intently at him. He knew that blush was forming as he tore his gaze away from Jay and looked down as he had trouble unfastening himself enough to free his cock.

Now he hesitated as he lowered his pants wondering if he should go far enough down to take care of his need like he and his friends usually do or…

'_Dare I?_' Aziz wondered 'What the hell," With that Aziz pulled his pants and undergarment down to his ankles also and stood back up. He looked quickly towards Jay and his face now was crimson due to the proud look on Jay's face.

'_Oh, my gods! Oh, my gods! Oh, my gods!_' Aziz frantically thought, as he now stood there petrified in fear at his impulsive actions.

"Well done, I knew that I liked you for a reason," Jay said to Aziz, giving his cock a shake to free it of any remaining remnants and pulling his pants back up.

Aziz now jumped with a small eep escaping his lips as Jay pressed himself against his back.

"May I?" Jay asked wrapping his arms around the slender Sultan-To-Be and stopping shy of the nervous boy's cock.

"Huh?" Aziz thought or said aloud, he wasn't sure what the hell was going on.

Jay laughed and took his huh as consent for his hand took a hold of his cock while the other started fondling his ballsac. Aziz noticed that Jay was growing hard as he felt his growth press against his backside even against the material of Jay's pants.

"You know," started Jay in a conspiracy tone, "you will have trouble going if you remained so uptight and nervous and that is why…" he trailed off as he started slowly stroking Aziz. "I pee the way that I do. If a good looking guy has the balls to follow my lead then I reward him with a handjob or a blow job."

"But… but… why?" stuttered a confused Aziz.

"You want to know why I do this?" Asked Jay and Aziz dumbly nodded.

"Well it all started…" begun Jay speeding up his strokes.

* * *

I was an innocent child of 14, well... as innocent as I can be raised and consorting with villains on a day by day basis when my father celebrated his defeat by drinking himself under the table came closed to almost drowning me. Carlos was nearby and rescued me and convinced me to take swimming lessons in case something like that occurs again.

Carlos was unsure if he could adequately teach me properly as well as daily talked some other boys in assisting. It was decided not to include Mal and the other girls as I was ashamed and... fuck let's just keep it like that.

One of the boys was Carlos cousin Diego and another was Hades son Hadie. Now it's not uncommon for us to be in debt to one another as we usually shy away from using currency, what with most of us being thieves of one sort or another. So it was no surprise that Hadie demanded payment for his time and tutelage and to teach me to swim he demanded that I insert a buttplug up my ass and to keep it there throughout the entire lesson. But it didn't stop there as there were two additional additions to it. One was that each lesson the buttplug size slowly gets bigger and the other is that I swim in the nude.

I'm not kidding Aziz I wished he was in my debt at the start of his lessons so that I could call as even and not go through with it. However, I did start to enjoy it after a while.

Any way Hadie also had a buttplug up his ass and towards the end of the lesson he removed it and it was Massive! I never to this day seen any that huge and I swore to myself that I will continue upping the size till I reached my limit, only taking it out during games which is the reason why I currently don't have one and pissing with my pants on the ground is my way of shocking the boys and getting them to ask why a manly man like me indulges himself with anal play. I pull that bad boy out of my hole and surprise them with its width and length.

* * *

Aziz couldn't contain himself any longer as he groaned moments before his cum came flying out with such intensity at the mental image that Jay gave him. He wanted to see the current one that Jay was using.

Jay whistled seeing the mess that Aziz made with his cum, it was a good thing for the janitor that all his shots landed within the urinal.

"You seemed to like that, I, however, am still hard and I was so hoping to taste your cum so you better be ready to cum again and again and another two times after that and by then I just might be satisfied enough to go to sleep before." He stopped here to slap Aziz's bare ass. "I pound some more loads up this fine ass of yours."

Aziz moaned as his hard dick that didn't soften in the slightest twitch in excitement.

"My room?" he somehow managed to croak out.

"Hurry up and pull up your pants." Was the only answer Jay gave before stealing a kiss from the panting boy.

What followed that was mind-blowing sex as Jay took him in every position he knew. Aziz swallowed Jay's load more times then Jay took his, which was shocking as Aziz came more times than Jay. He was in fact shock he was not dry cumming though he did suspect that was Jay's planned all along.

The last time Aziz was on his back, his tired legs resting on Jay's sweaty shoulders while the young Arabian slowly moved in and out of his spermy well-used hole. Jay's hand was slowly scooping up Aziz's latest load and presenting his cum coated fingers to Aziz's mouth to suck it clean.

"I wish for this moment ever since I laid eyes on you," Jay said unintendedly.

"Me too," Aziz confessed.

The two kissed and rolled about on the bed, careful to keep Jay's cock in Aziz ass as they did, all the while never breaking the kiss. Aziz's cum covered chest and stomach smeared against Jay's but neither paid any attention. Aziz was now on top of Jay grinding his body against Jay as he fucked himself while kissing his lover. He felt Jay's latest orgasm but was unsure if he cum or not and didn't care, or he cared about was that this would become a regular thing even if he was unsure his body could handle it.

"Damn boy most would fight me off six fucks ago." Jay chuckled after getting his breath.

"They don't know a good thing when they get it." Aziz thought aloud, his eyes already unfocused as he fought to remain awake for as long as it took to convince himself that this was not another dream like the many he had before.


End file.
